


On the Rock

by shayera



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for the prompt "rope". Nami will use whatever is available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Rock

Nami pulled Luffy's left arm until it stretched and then twisted it twice around the nearest tree trunk. "Hold on tight," she told him, turning his hand back on his arm.

"But can't we just...?"

"Hold on tight!" Nami repeated forcefully. "And don't let go!"

"Alright," Luffy said, shrugging with his free arm. He did as she said, but his head was tilted in a way that suggested he didn't understand a thing.

Satisfied, Nami grabbed Luffy's right shoulder and pulled it along the few steps to the edge of the precipice. The cliff was smooth, vertical, and very, very high. She blinked, trying to shake off the sense of vertigo that overcame her. There was nothing to it. She _had_ to get down there.

Holding on to Luffy's shoulder, she slowly slid down the edge, falling for a short distance until the shoulder stopped stretching. Hanging on for her life, she gave herself more and more rubber arm, making a wobbly descent towards the distant ground.

"Nami," Luffy complained. "I still think it'd be much easier if I could just jump down with you!"

"No, it wouldn't!" Nami growled. Why oh why hadn't she thought to bring a rope?


End file.
